<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we break like the ocean (we rise like the tide) by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589175">we break like the ocean (we rise like the tide)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Elain Archeron, Praise Kink, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So they move, and she is the tide, and he is the moon, pulling and pushing her on him. He rises to meet her, expectantly, desirously. She has never wanted to burn as badly as she does with him. And there is no doubt that they will burn. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Now and forevermore.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elain Archeron/Azriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we break like the ocean (we rise like the tide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've had so much writing sitting in my google docs and i just want to share it with yall.  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5RugEn59RTnWE4IM4uBaC9?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DXaXB8fQg7xif&amp;si=bUvxtS0CSBmY03tcHDGAYQ">suggested listening</a></p><p>this is the <a href="https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5">KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!</a> feel free to submit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was their dance. Elain had wanted Azriel for too long to never actually have him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, they’d been dancing around this eventuality for so long it seemed like a foregone conclusion, that would finally commit the act that would damn them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain had taken to not wearing her engagement ring at work. She couldn’t bring herself to face the fact that there was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d be marrying the man her father had chosen for her. It seemed Elain had never been in control of her destiny--except where Azriel was concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d made out in the supply room, earlier that morning and she’d nearly gone further. She’d been so tempted to sink to her knees and give him something to remember her by it was frightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain had been extremely sheltered as a teen, and up until a couple of nights ago had never even had alcohol--unfortunately, her fiance had been adamant that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex before the wedding. When Azriel had found out about that--he’d taken her out for a shot of tequila--which had turned into three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel was showing her the ways of the world one piece at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you get me that PowerPoint before lunch?” Azriel said, with his deep voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain nodded, not looking away from her task. If she looked at him, if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked at him--she’d be on him in a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner at my place?” Azriel’s voice was rough with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain’s eyes went to him, startled, “I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t?” Azriel said with a forlorn sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain shook her head, and then looked into the hazel depths of his eyes, “I just...” she pauses and looks away from Azriel’s enchanting face, “I want to call you mine--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s smirk is telling, “Well I thought I should at least feed you before I let you call me daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain’s eyes go wide, and her pupils seem to as wide as saucers when she looks at him, “What time? I’ll remember to wear something cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel kisses her forehead, leaning over her work and rubbing her shoulder, “I love you Elain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, and he slips from the room, not expecting an answer. She wishes he would’ve let her tell her how much she loves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel makes a lovely salad for them to eat, with cold chicken, dried cranberries, fruit, and more toppings than she can truly fathom. Elain truly loves him, and the fact that he might not expect her to be a full-time maid like some other men she knows--she stops herself at that thought. This night was about her happiness, she wouldn’t let her past get in the way of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel owns a lovely penthouse in Seattle. She looks out the window, glass of wine in hand and sighs, she’s leaning against Azriel’s shoulder. He is strong and solid where she is soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to take you to bed now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks out at the city and smiles, “I’d very much enjoy that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sets her wine glass down, and she giggles as Azriel and her chase each other into the bedroom, she flops down on the bed and her long, golden-brown hair fans out underneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s still giggling when he kisses her and the mood goes from playful to sexy in a matter of moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her, long and languid. They take their time with each other, and Elain is glad. There’d been so much coldness in her life--she didn’t need that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel kicks off his boots, and she easily pulls her soft pink dress over her head, leaving her in only the heels she’d worn and a bra and panty set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel freezes when he sees her, his shirt is off--and he’s struck dumb by how good she looks like this, bare for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” His warm voice is a balm on her overactive nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain flushes prettily and pulls her long hair over her shoulders, and into a ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hands it to Azriel and he gives her a look, a question in his eyes, she answers with flicking off the button of his jeans, and unzipping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Azriel says, his bad knee is twitching with the thoughts of her lips around him though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” is all she says, and sucks the head of his cock into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes moments for the sounds of debauchery to fill the room, and Azriel croons, a sly smile on his face, “Do you like sucking daddy’s cock on your knees like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain groans around his cock and pulls one of her breasts out of the cup of her bra. She massages it and renews her efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long moments pass and Elain feels his bad knee absolutely tremble in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls her off his cock, “I don’t want to come like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain gives him a bratty smile, “Ok, how do you want to come daddy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel growls low in his throat, his hand goes to her throat, holding but not squeezing. He lays her down on the bed like that and using his other hand while he holds her throat, he pumps two thick fingers in and out of her, he curls his fingers and Elain looks up at him with wide eyes, “Fuck.” She swears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl,” Azriel’s voice holds a note of teasing warning as if he didn’t love her dirty mouth as much as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-daddy, o-o-oh!” Elain’s body moves of its own accord, riding his fingers hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel just about nuts right then and there from the sight of her, wrecked and wanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel is about to fuck her in earnest but Elain’s face contorts and then she’s crying out his name, again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain looks up at him, blushing, and doe-eyed. “That was hot,” Elain says happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Elain pounces on him, getting him onto the bed and she gives very little thought to who should be on top--because obviously it should be her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel looks like he’s died and gone to heaven when she lowers herself onto him and gently moves her hips, testing, trying to please him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I haven’t done this much, so you’re going to have to help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel growls, “I’ll help you fuck yourself on my cock anytime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they move, and she is the tide, and he is the moon, pulling and pushing her on him. He rises to meet her, expectantly, desirously. She has never wanted to burn as badly as she does with him. And there is no doubt that they will burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now and forevermore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel pistons into her, topping from the bottom, and Elain rides him as only she knows how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Azriel growls, “I love you always and I want you to remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain nodded impatiently, if she was going to go to hell, she wanted the devil to burn with her. He flips them easily, and she’s pinned underneath him in the most delicious way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s what they do, she is alight with pleasure, as he edges her, fucking her until the brink of orgasm, and then letting her retreat, build and retreat, build and retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for minutes, maybe hours, there is no time for them, only the riotous beating of Azriel’s pulse under Elain’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, her heart is beating out of control as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can,” Azriel kisses her and edges her further, this time allowing less of a retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Az, oh my god--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps his hips hard, one, two, three more times, “You ready for it baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain bites her lip and nods quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s eyes go wide, but then it’s too late and her words are carrying them both over a precipice he cannot hope to save them from diving straight over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain’s orgasm is explosive, and she truly knows why they call it ‘a little death’. This is the kind of sex women write songs about, art was made about orgasms like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she thinks the best part of it is that Azriel holds her for the longest time before they finally decide to call it a night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light of the autumn day is dying, and she’s standing in his bedroom, collecting her clothes and realizing that she must deal with the consequences of her actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel speaks one word, and she knows what he’s asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look at him right away, just adjusts the pink panty set she’d had on earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I stay then it’s forever.” Elain’s voice is hard, and there’s a questioning edge to her voice which is asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you want forever?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azriel’s smile is warm, “Who said it wasn’t, with you everything is forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elain smiles, and nods, swallowing thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s forever.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm going to be posting kinktober stuff all throughout sept-nov !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>